littlemixlyricsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Me Like You
DNA is the second single by Little Mix on their debut album DNA. Lyrics Little Mix: Sha-la-la-la Sha-la-la-la Sha-la-la-la Jade: You might got the biggest ca-ar-ar Don't mean he can drive me well Or he can go for miles Said he got a lot of ca-a-ash Darlin' he can't buy my love It's you I'm dreaming of Leigh Anne (Little Mix): (Oooo) They try to romance me (Aaaah) But you got that nasty And that's what I want (That's what I want) Leigh Anne with Little Mix: So baby, baby Come and save me Leigh Anne: Don't need those other numbers When I got my number-er one Little Mix: Last night I lay in bed so blue Cause' I realized the truth, They can't love me like you I tried to find somebody new Baby they ain't got a clue, Can't love me like you Jade: Ah Jesy: You still get it that I wa-a-ant You were pouring out your love I could never get enough Now I'm dealing with these bo-o-oys When I really need a man, Who can do it like I can Perrie (Little Mix): (Oooo) They try to romance me (Aaaah) But you got that nasty And that's what I want (That's what I want) Perrie with Little Mix: So baby, baby Come and save me Perrie: Don't need those other lovers When I got my number one Little Mix: Last night I lay in bed so blue Cause' I realized the truth, They can't love me like you I tried to find somebody new Baby they ain't got a clue, Can't love me like you Jesy and Leigh-Anne: Sha-la-la-la Jade and Perrie: Woo-ooo Jesy and Leigh-Anne: Sha-la-la-la Jade and Perrie: Woah, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Jesy and Leigh-Anne: Sha-la-la-la) Jade and Perrie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Little Mix: Can't love me like you Jesy and Leigh-Anne: Sha-la-la-la Jade and Perrie: Woo-ooo Jesy and Leigh-Anne: Sha-la-la-la Jade and Perrie: Woah, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Jesy and Leigh-Anne: Sha-la-la-la) Jade and Perrie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Little Mix: Can't love me like you L-O-V-E Love the way you give it to me When you're with me Boy I want it everyday L-O-V-E Love the way you give it to me When you're with me Boy I want it everyday Last night I lay in bed so blue (Perrie: I lay in bed so blue) Cause' I realized the truth, They can't love me like you (Perrie: They can't love me like you) I tried to find somebody new (Jesy: New) Baby they ain't got a clue, Can't love me like you (Leigh-Anne: Can't love me like you) Last night I lay in bed so blue (L-O-V-E) (Jade: Love the way you give it to me) Cause' I realized the truth, (L-O-V-E) They can't love me like you (Boy I want it everyday) (Jade: Everyday!) I tried to find somebody new (L-O-V-E love the way you give it to me) Baby they ain't got a clue, (L-O-V-E) Can't love me like you Audio Category:Get Weird Songs Category:Singles